


Hoodie

by sassytommo928



Category: Hey Violet (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad!Louis, Sweater!Louis, Tiny!Louis, depressed!louis, fluffy!louis, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louis loves tea, smoking!louis, soft!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassytommo928/pseuds/sassytommo928
Summary: Louis misses Harry, and has a thing for wearing Harry's hoodie when he sleeps.Based off the song Hoodie, by HeyViolet





	Hoodie

Louis looked down at his feet, his snowflake covered lashes hiding his bright blue eyes. He crossed his arms over his shivering frame, teeth chattering. Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled the shaking boy to his side. "You're freezing Lou! How do you always seem to forget your jacket when it's so cold out?" He questioned with a small chuckle.  
Louis shrugged, smiling as he looked up at the taller boy. Truth be told, Louis had never forgotten his jacket, he wasn't that stupid. He just loved the way Harry would wrap his arms around him, and even more, he loved the hoodie Harry always wore... and offered to him when he "forgot" his own. The hoodie was warm, soft, it smelled like Harry, and it made Louis feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Louis snuggled his head into Harry's shoulder, as the pair walked the quiet streets of London. The smaller lad continued shivering, and Harry frowned. "Here, wear my hoodie Lou. You're shaking."  
"Are you sure Haz?" Louis asked, just like always, he felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, "Won't you be cold?"  
Harry laughed fondly, "I'll be alright. I've got all this muscle to keep me warm." He teased, flexing for show.  
Louis giggled, as Harry removed his hoodie handing it to him. "Thanks."  
Harry smiled, helping Louis pull the large sweater on. "Anything for you."  
The hoodie was rather large on the tiny boy, the material reaching his knees and the sleeves hanging far over his hands. "You look like you're drowning in that sweater boo." Harry laughed, holding Louis as tightly as he possibly could.  
Louis gasped, and with some struggle, broke free of Harry's strong hold. "I do not! I'm ROCKING this hoodie, better than you ever could and you know it!" He argued, striking a pose.  
Harry laughed, and caught Louis off guard by scooping him up in his arms, and kissing his forehead softly to stop him from squirming. "Of course you are sweetie. You look much cuter-"  
Louis cut him off there shaking his head, "SEXIER."  
Harry shook his head with a chuckle, "Right. You look sexier in my hoodie than I ever could."  
"Dang right I do." Louis mumbled, satisfied.  
Harry carried Louis back to his flat, the two chatting about their plans for the upcoming spring, and all the fun they'd have together.  
"Stay the night?" Louis asked smiling up at Harry, as they reached his flat.  
Harry shook his head, setting Louis down. "I can't."  
Louis frowned, "But we haven't spent a night together in months!" He paused before adding, "I.... I miss you."  
Harry sighed, "Louis you know I'm busy, what with finals, and work...and I have to feed my cat at night you know."  
Louis sighed at the lame excuse, turning his head so Harry wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"I-I've got to go now." Harry muttered, turning to leave.  
"Wait!" Louis called out weakly, "Your hoodie!"  
Harry shook his head, "Keep it. Bye Louis."  
Louis stared in shock as Harry walked away. No I love you? No I'll text you tonight? Not even a see you later? Louis knew Harry had been distant lately, but this was a new low for him. Fighting his tears, Louis snuggled deeper into Harry's hoodie and stepped into his flat.~~~~

Louis awoke, hoping to be wrapped up in Harry's arms, but instead found himself in a lonely bed. Louis felt new tears springing to his eyes, as he thought over the dream, or rather flashback, he'd just experienced. Remembering Harry, and what they had once had, his room suddenly felt much colder. He shuddered, and stumbled out of bed and over to his closet. Harry'd probably think he was psychotic if he knew what Louis still kept there. Louis yanked the hoodie off the hanger and pulled it close to his chest. Yes, Harry's hoodie. The sad truth was he still had it, even after a year. He slipped it over his slim shoulders, a bit ashamed at the fact that this habit of wearing the old sweater was something he'd never get over. (He'd probably never get over Harry either, come to think of it.) It just... it made him feel closer to the boy he was sure he'd never see again. He gave Harry everything he had, and all he got of Harry was this stupid hoodie. Though, to Louis it wasn't really stupid.  
Louis snuggled into the sweater inhaling deeply, and sighing. He gazed at himself in the mirror, and smiled ever so slightly, because despite the bags under his eyes, and the hollowness of his cheeks, he was still ROCKING that hoodie.  
Louis absentmindedly chewed on one of the hoodie's strings, as he wandered into the kitchen, figuring he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, not without a cup of tea first anyway.  
As he waited for the water to boil, he tugged on the sweater's zipper, chuckling to himself because it was still stuck. Of course it was, he knew it would be. He couldn't quite remember how Harry messed it up so bad, but being the big mess of long clumsy limbs he was, he'd broken it somehow. Louis kept it the way it was though, despite the broken zipper, because it made him think of Harry. Besides, the zipper wasn't an issue for him, he could easily slip the large piece of clothing over his small figure.  
When the tea was ready, Louis poured himself a cup, using his sweater paws to keep his little fingers from being burned.  
He drank slowly, pondering where things had gone wrong between the two. Perhaps Louis wasn't good enough. Maybe Harry had found someone better. There was the possibility that Harry really had too much going on in his life, that he had to let go. Or maybe the flame between them had just died. Louis felt a new wave of tears coming on, and set his now empty mug on the table, letting out a shaky breath. He needed a smoke.  
As he grabbed his lighter and cigarettes, he was reminded of all the times he'd been told off by Harry for smoking too much, that he was ruining the hoodie by giving it cigarette burns, and more importantly that he was ruining his lungs. He sighed, dropping the lighter and cigs back into the drawer and slamming it shut, wiping away the angry tears that were now flowing freely. He told himself that he wasn't going to smoke tonight, for his own health, but deep down he knew it was because he didn't want the hoodie to smell like smoke. He wanted it to smell like Harry.  
Louis, still feeling very much awake, curled up on the couch, allowing the hoodie to swallow him, and flicked on the tv, though he couldn't really keep up with the kardashians on the screen, because all he could think about is the way he used to stick his hands in Harry's pockets -the pockets of the hoodie which was now the only thing left of him- and tickle his sides, causing both boys to collapse on the floor in fits of giggles. Louis hasn't giggled in so long...  
The smell of Harry's cologne still faintly remained on the hoodie, and Louis buried his face in it, closing his eyes, and trying to relive the memories his heart was aching for, but it was no use. Harry was still gone.  
Louis was broken. Inside and out. And he didn't know what to do anymore. He needed his Harry.  
Mustering up all the courage he had in his little body, he pulled out his phone.  
His finger hovered over the name of the boy who had broken his heart and he knew he shouldn't do it but he did anyway.  
TO HAZZA❤️: \I'm still rocking your hoodie.\ He closed his eyes as he hit send, not sure what he was expecting... but he was pretty sure there'd be no response.  
He hesitated before sending another message.  
TO HAZZA❤️: \If you want it back I'm here waiting.\ 20 minutes later he was nibbling his fingernails, anxious and wishing Harry would just respond. He tried to remind himself, that it was 3 o'clock in the morning, and Harry probably wasn't even awake.... but he needed him.  
TO HAZZA❤️: \Come take it back.\ "And take me back too.." he whispered as he sent the final text.  
Despite all the hope in his fragile heart, Louis knew Harry wouldn't answer. He wouldn't come back. He'd texted him weekly since the last time he'd seen him, never receiving a response. But always hoping.  
Louis finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep, wearing the hoodie that reminded him of Harry, even though it hurt.


End file.
